The Card
by Regnig-oftheblackforest
Summary: With her tip, she recieved a simple business card...


A/N: A little something for my roommates Francoise and Andy. I don't even know...

I own nothing...

_**The Card**_

--

--

--

--

"Order Up!" came the call from the kitchen window. Tiana quickly made her way through the small café, and grabbed the warm plate of beinets from the window and carried it to the expecting customer, the only one in the resteraunt.

It was a slow day in Duke's Café , only a few people wandering in here and there. The young man from the mill who had ordered the beiniets wolfed them down hungrily as Tiana wiped down tables and collected tips. She dropped off the check for the customer, who paid her and bid her good day before making his way out the door.

She sighed heavily as she cleaned the table that had previously been occupied. It was nearly seven o'clock, her shift was nearly over at Duke's, then she'd go home, get some dinner, and maybe take a quick nap before starting her double shift at Cal's. Yet another double shift, she thought wistfully, before shaking her head. She knew it was necessary, just a small bump in the road towards getting the resteraunt she and her Daddy had wanted for so long. She was getting so close, another few months and she would have enough for the old sugar mill she had her eye on.

She dropped the cash in the register, and set the empty plate in the window. She looked around the café, and was very relieved that it was empty. Maybe Nellie would get there early, and she could take off. She might even be able to get home in time to get dinner still hot, before she had to work again. It was her mother's night to cook…

"Scuse me, Can I get some service over here, Chere?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, and turned to see someone sitting in the dark corner. Someone tall and thin, clad in an ill fitting black suit with a top hat. Tiana felt her blood run cold.

The Shadow Man…

Where on earth had he come from? The resteraunt had been empty just a second ago… but he couldn't have just come in. The bell above the door would have rang, and even if she hadn't heard it, lost as she was in her own thoughts, Buford certainly would have, and would have said something. Had he been there the whole time, unnoticed?

She approached the table slowly, as he watched her from over the top of his menu. She had never been this close to him before, only catching a few glimpses of him on various street corners, dealing in his dirty dealings. His violet eyes stared at her unblinking, and she could feel him staring into her soul, analyzing her. Taking note of her every hope and dream, scheming up ways to con her.

Or maybe he was just wondering why she was gaping at him like an idiot.

"What'll it be, sir?" she asked, taking out her notepad. He smirked at her as he set down the menu. His eyes flickered up amd down her for a moment, making her legs go numb.

"Sweet tea, darlin'" he said. She nodded, grabbed the menu, and scooted back towards the kitchen. She could still feel his eyes on her. She slowly placed the menu down and leaned foreward into the window.

"Sweet tea Buford," she said. The cook grunted and looked up. He looked past her, and his eyes grew wide.

"Tiana, you know who that is?" he hissed.

"Course I do!" she hissed back.

"Should we do something?" he asked. Tiana looked back toward the shadow man. He was no longer watching her, instead he was facing the wall next to him saying something to the empty space beside him. Tiana felt a chill once again, when his shadow started to laugh of it's own accord. Buford saw it too, his jaw had dropped.

"_You _wanna tell him to leave?" she asked. Buford gulped, and thrust a cup and saucer to her.

"Here's his tea. Good luck," he said, looking down at the stove again. She rolled her eyes, and made her way back towards the Shadowman.

"Here you are sir," she stammered, setting it down in front of him. Her hands were shaking, but none of the liquid spilled. She turned from him.

"Hardly seems fair, does it?"

She tensed. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"That you have to work so hard. Pretty little thing like you should be out having fun, not slaving away here all day and night." he said. She felt sick to her stomach, and took a step back towards the kitchen. She could hide out in there until he left. There was no way she was going to remain in the dining room alone with him.

She was suddenly pulled to a stop. She whirled around to see his large hand wrapped around her wrist. She tried to pull free, but he held tight, his smirk growing wider.

"Hey now, not so fast. I ain't gonna hurt you," he said, leading her back to the table. Her eyes flitted around, trying to find some sort of way out. She could see his shadow on the wall, grinning and rubbing it's hands together in what she assumed to be anticipation. He pulled her beside him, and looked up at her, his violet eyes glittering darkly. "I just want to help you."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..." He pulled a card from his pocket, and placed it in her open palm, and closed her hand around it. He released her hand, and she lifted the card and inspected it.

**_Dr. Facilier_**

**_Tarot Readings_**

**_Charms_**

**_Potions_**

**_Dreams Made Real_**

"Come see me sometime. I guarentee I could make it worth your while," he said with a wink, "Tiana."

She tried very hard not to run back into the kitchen, and shuddered as she leaned against the door. Her hand felt ice cold from his touch. Buford was still trying to busy himself, not even making eye contact with her. She looked down at the little card in her hand. She crumpled it, and dropped it into the wastebasket.

Outside she heard the bell ring, collected herself, and went back into the dining room. It had not been a new customer like she had anticipated, but the Shadowman leaving. She looked over at the table where he had been. There was a small pile of coins there, the exact ammount he needed, and a folded dollar bill which Tiana assumed to be a tip. An extremely generous one, to boot. Not many people tipped more than their bill. She scooped the money up, and carried it to the register. She dropped the coins into it, and unfolded the dollar.

As she did, she noticed that was something folded up inside it. She turned it over, and felt nauseous again.

Another of his cards. But this one was creased, as though someone had crumpled it up...

'Couldn't be...' she thought. She opened the kitchen door, and peered into the trashcan. Sure enough, the card she had thrown away was missing. She threw it forcefully back into the can. The door opened again, and Nellie came running in.

"Sorry I'm late, Tiana!" she said, running for the back room. She remerged a minute later, tying her apron around her waist. Tiana removed her own apron, and went to hang it up. She looked up at the clock. Seven o'clock exactly. She put on her coat, and started out the door.

"Hey Tiana, did you hear about that Prince that's coming next week?" Nellie asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Pretty exciting," she said as she left. The truth was, she really wasn't interested at all in the news. It wasn't as though a prince in New Orleans effected her at all... unless of course Lotte got wind of it. She boarded the streetcar and sat in the back. The sun was setting in the distance, and the lamps were being lit throughout the city. She watched the streets begin to clear out. The streetcar passed the dark alley where the Shadowman's shop lay. Tiana shivered. She hoped to never be that close to him ever again.

The car came to a stop near her house, and she jumped out, waving to the driver as he drove off. She trudged back to her house, cracking her back and stifling a yawn. She climbed the steps of her porch, and walked into her house. "I'm home!" she called out. Her mother sat in the corner, bending over her sewing machine.

"Hey baby!" she said, not looking up. "Soup's on the stove, if you're hungry."

"Thanks mama. I'll have some after I get changed," Tiana said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek. She slowly walked back to her room, and shut the door behind her. She unbuttoned her dress, and stepped out of it. She dropped it into her clothes basket, and pulled on her blue Cal's uniform. She flopped onto her bed and buried her head into the pillow.

Something hit her nose, something sort of... crunchy. She lifted her head, and looked down. She squealed and scrambled backwards.

The card she had thrown out in the resteraunt lay there on her pillow. She got up, and searched her room, trying to find any entry point, or anything lurking. She could find nothing; the window was even locked. She grabbed the little card, and left the room, fully intenting to throw that damned thing into the fire.

--

--

--

A/N: A little oneshot. It's been a crazy month, So this is to get my mind back in fanfic mode. For those reading The Glory of Love, I'll have a new chapter up soon.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
